1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an inline filter, mounted and disposed inline with respect to an incoming water supply line for a washing machine or lawn sprinkler, to filter out sand, dirt, particles and other debris from water flowing through the supply line.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for an inline filter for use with a washing machine or lawn sprinkler to filter out sand, dirt, particles and other debris from an incoming water supply line. A washing machine has solenoid-controlled water valves that control the hot and cold incoming water supply lines that are connected to the washing machine. A grain of sand caugth between a water valve and its valve seat in a washing machine is sufficient to prevent the water valve from fully seating with consequent water leakage. Likewise, sand, dirt, particles or other debris in an incoming water supply line connected to an oscillating lawn sprinkler will build-up to clog the small holes or orifices of such lawn sprinkler with consequent malfunctioning.